While power generation devices, such as winches, are well known, as far as I am aware, prior to my invention there has been no such combination of elements, including a winch, which produces in a novel manner the results obtained by the combination of this invention.
The apparatus of this invention is portable and may be used in substantially any environment to move objects, and one of the many advantageous characteristics inherent in this innovation is the fact that the apparatus may be set up into operating condition by one person and may be operated by one person to generate the necessary power to move relatively heavy objects. It is to be recognized that it may also be disassembled into inoperative condition by one person.
Since the components of which the pulling apparatus is composed are relatively few in number, the apparatus is portable and may be carried in a vehicle as a puller kit or carried from place to place by any suitable means. Not only may this apparatus be used with facility in an outdoor environment, but it may be used with equal facility in an indoor area and for such use an arrangement is provided whereby a component of the apparatus is attached to an immovable element in the indoor area. It is to be appreciated that it may be set up, operated, and disassembled by one person whether it is used in an indoor or outdoor environment.
The components of the apparatus are relatively inexpensive to produce and are of simple construction and operate so that the assembler thereof, and the operator thereof, need have no special training in order to use it.
In the use of this apparatus it is essential that a member be provided which may be fixed in immovable position and is adapted to mount the winch. This member must be endowed with sufficient strength to withstand the bending and moving strains and stresses which will be applied to it when the winch is operated.
I have developed a member for this particular purpose which has the necessary strength characteristics, while not being cumbersome or unduly heavy. This member is adapted to be removably embedded in the ground in immovable position or to be removably attached to a fixed element in a building or the like.